In recent years, it is not uncommon to see that a plurality of display devices is mounted in a vehicle. In some cases, for example, the vehicle has a rear-seat display device for providing information to a passenger in a rear seat in addition to a front-seat display device for providing information to a driver of the vehicle and to a passenger in a front passenger seat.
In general, a display device on an instrument panel (dashboard) is referred to as a master display device, and an additional display device is referred to as a slave display device. In this instance, the master display device also functions as an information terminal that permits the driver to manipulate a navigation device and an audio device. The slave display device, on the other hand, is defined as a simple monitor that displays TV content or DVD content transmitted from the master display device.
Consequently, if the passenger in the rear seat wants to manipulate, for instance, the audio device, the passenger in the rear seat has to ask the driver or the passenger in the front passenger seat to manipulate the master display device. Although a remote control terminal is available to remote control the master display device, it is difficult for the passenger in the rear seat to view a manipulation screen of the master display device.
A technology proposed, for instance, in Patent Literature 1 permits the registration of an original menu that makes it easy to manipulate a rear monitor, which acts as the slave display device, from a front monitor, which acts as the master display device.
However, the technology described in Patent Literature 1 mainly relates to the manipulation of the front monitor and does not propose to provide the passenger in the rear seat with increased ease of manipulation. Further, the rear monitor described in Patent Literature 1 merely displays information provided by an AV device.